


Finally Whole

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 4: Drums of Autumn, F/M, Family, Fluff, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: In the middle of the night, after Roger decides to stay with Bree, he makes a few considerations.





	Finally Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Outlander's books or the TV show, this is obviously just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> This One-Shot contains spoilers to Season 4/Book 4 so if you haven't read Drums of Autumn, this will be very spoiling for you. Also, this is my first fic for the Outlander fandom, so I hope it is enjoyable.

The future had always sounded louder and busier than the past,  _ that _ Roger noticed as soon as he passed through the stones, but once laid beside Brianna’s warm body, everything seemed to be in such peace that he wondered if that was what Heaven felt like, until of course, the silence was interrupted by the chaos.

It started with a small fuss that couldn’t even be heard if you weren’t close enough, but then it became a wail, loud enough to awake a whole household. He wasn’t used to it at all, which caused a momentary confusion before Bree turned around on his arms, hiding her face on his chest and murmuring something like “not again, baby” and he found himself telling her to go back to sleep because he would see for the problem.

Roger pulled away the bedcovers and slipped from the bed, still slightly perturbed by the wails coming from the crib, however, he dressed himself and followed the strange and yet familiar sounds until he saw him. His son. He was all crumpled and pink, crying with a strength that was incredible for such small lungs, but after all, he was Brianna’s son, he should be as strong as she was.

With that thought in mind, Roger picked him up, bringing the baby close to his chest with his unskilled arms and finding a way of cradling him the safest he could, and smiling when he finally adjusted the child to a comfortable position. It didn’t meant the wee lad had stopped crying, though, he was still wailing strongly and fussing on his arms.

Passing the informations through his mind as quickier as he could, Roger sniffed the baby, but he was clean. If he was hungry then, it would be a problem, because he would have to wake Brianna and she looked too tired to attend to her – no, he corrected himself,  _ their _ – son now. He decided to see it that was the case by placing his thumb near the baby’s mouth, but he didn’t suck it, he just cried more angrily. Bree’s boy, of course.

Without knowing what else to do, Roger took a seat on the chair he had been earlier and reclined himself so he could lay the baby on his chest and hold him in a different way: a hand firmly placed at his bottom whist the other one gently rubbed his back. He started to sing. The only lullaby he remembered to hear his birth parents singing to him and, as if for a miracle, the baby stopped crying.

For a quick while, but that for him seemed to be a whole eternity, the newborn looked at him with light eyes and an innocent peace he hadn’t find anywhere else. Another second passed and the wee lad blinked, distracting himself with his own fist, which he started to suck eagerly.

Roger had felt a silly idiot very few times and this was one of them. He knew he looked stupid staring at the baby with the biggest smiles of all taking his face as he sang and rubbed the child’s back. In that moment, it didn’t matter to him who was the lad’s father, if it was him or Bonnet. Roger already loved that baby, he was wrapped in his tiny hands for the best.

He looked up to stare at the bedroom and saw Brianna, sat on the bed, looking back at them and crying happy tears, her naked body illuminated by the moonlight, making her pale skin look like the most precious Scottish pearls. Roger stretched out a hand for her and she came to him, kneeling beside the chair and kissing their baby’s head before she pressed her lips against his own.

“Thank you, for coming back,” she whispered.

“No,” Roger said. “Thank  _ you _ for waiting for me and for giving me all of this. Our family it’s what will always matter to me.”

Shedding a few more tears, Brianna nodded, leaning her head against his chest as she caressed the sleeping newborn and he kissed her forehead, thinking that all the choices he had made during his life had taken him to his moment, in which he finally felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little one-shot and wish to leave me a comment I would love to know what do you think about it and if I should write more for the Outlander fandom in the future! <3


End file.
